Obsession
by Yume2X1
Summary: In order to complete an article, Duo Maxwell is sent back to school. Here he meets a young boy Heero Yuy and he is consequently distracted. Will he get the article done on time? How will Heero react when he learns the truth about Duo? 2X1, rating will go
1. Chapter 1

Hiya mina-chan.

I have to thank Tenshi-chan for giving me the title for this ficcie….I honestly had no idea what to call it. Big huggles for you Tenshi-chan. Domo Arigatou gozaimashita.

;-). JA

Pairings:None at the moment

Warnings:None at the moment

Duo: 24

Wufei: 26

Trowa: 24

Heero:…..not here yet

Quatre:…..also not here yet

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters used in this ficcie, nor do I own 'Just shoot me', which is where I got the idea for this ficcie from. Well…..the first chapter anyway.

Thankyou to Tenshi-chan for beta-ing this intro for me…..Love ya babe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 1: second chance)

"Did you hear, Trowa? Our latest researcher for the 'teenage boys in schools' article, just phoned and pulled out." A deep voice questioned.

"Really Wufei? What are we going to do now?" Asked a softer and quieter, but definitely masculine voice, belonging to Trowa Barton.

"I know. Duo!" The first voice stated.

"Duo? He couldn't pull off being eighteen, no matter how much makeup he wore." Trowa replied.

"Sure Trowa. He still giggles whenever my friend Dick rings me."

Wufei Change received no reply but a soft giggled from the other man. Clearing his throat, Wufei attempted to regain the Latin boy's attention. "So we are in agreement on who will fill the position of our new reporter?"

Trowa again made no move to reply, but pushed down on the button to activate his intercome.

"Mrs Chang, will you please send Duo in here."

"Right away sir." Replied the efficient, yet delicate voice of Hilde Chang, Wufei's wife.

There were only a few seconds of silence before the door was flown open and a bouncy brunette jumped into the room.

"Duo Maxwell reporting for business." stated a cheerful voice, "So. What do you need me for?" A tall man, aged in his mid twenties bounced into the room, his long chestnut locks concealed back into a shining braid, his large violet eyes sparkling with amusement. Resting his hands on his slim hips, the newly named Duo stood, patiently, waiting for what his bosses might say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. WAY!"

"Come on, Duo, please, at least consider it." Wufei pleaded.

"Ok…Let me think…..no way in Hell, Wufei….not even if you paid me."

"What if we doubled your pay and then added on half?" Trowa questioned.

"Hmm, Ok. It's a deal." Duo grumbled, "What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is spend a couple of a weeks at L1 High, take a few notes on social opinions of both boys and girls and what their feelings are towards Sex (1)" Trowa explained, while Wufei worked on the computer, filling in Duo's details for entrance into the aforementioned school.

"Are you sure that there is no one else who can perform this task?" Duo whined, while playing with the braid that his long hair had been pulled into.

"No Duo, you are by far the youngest here….you're what, 25? You are the most likely one of us to be of school age." Trowa pointed out.

"Hey!" The infuriated brunette yelled, "I'm only 24 and you know that. And you, Trowa, you are the exact same age as me. Why can't you do this?"

"Because I look to...intelligent to be going back to school." Trowa sniggered, dodging out of the way, before Duo's fist could make contact with his face.

"Bu….."Duo started

"No buts, Duo, now get your ass out of here and prepare for tomorrow. You start school at 8:30 am sharp; be there on time and get yourself a good reputation." Wufei ordered, while pushing the protesting Duo out of the office door.

"Yessir." Duo replied grudgingly, while walking out of the door, sulking.

When the door had been shut, Trowa looked at Wufei and Wufei looked at Trowa; simultaneously they both burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to see what happens." Wufei snickered.

"Yeah, who knows," The Latino started, "Hey may last longer than three days."

Both boys started laughing again, while, somewhere, the sulking Duo was walking towards his home, thinking of many ways in which he could painfully kill his 'evil' bosses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just soooo 'Just shoot me" dun you think?

Please R&R.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Ossu!

Another chapter to add to my procrastinating from WIHY. Gomen gomen. –bows- I am still fresh out of ideas……and I wanna get down my ideas for this ficcie before I forget them. Still working on this ficcie, even though it seems as though I have disappeared. –waves hello to Cathy-sama-

I am soo happy with the reviews I got. I mished you all whilst I was inactive with fiction. –snuggles-

-giggles-

Pairings:None……as of yet

Warnings:None…….as of yet. Actually, Duo might do some oogling

Ages:Duo: 24

Heero: 17

Quatre: 17.5 (giggles)

Teachers: We dun need to know that.

Disclaimer:Unfortunately I have one of those. I dun own any of the characters used in this ficcie. –pouts- I wonder if I asked politely enough, that the owners of Gundam Wing would give me Heero and Duo. Maybe……..-ponders-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to do this stupid project anyway?" The ever cheerful, but not at the moment, Duo grumbled as he finally walked through the school gates. "I dun even look young enough to be going to school, plus, now I have to do homework on top of my work. Life's a bitch. Can't wait for this to be over."

Grumbling, Duo continued to walk around the school grounds, not quite making it to the office he intended to go to. In fact, he ended up back at the front of the school and, directly behind him, was the play equipment.

"Grrr. This is just not may day." Mumbled the chestnut haired man.

Spotting a friendly looking blonde with large aquamarine eyes, Duo started walking over to the lonely figure, only realizing as he got closer, that the boy was actually talking to someone else.

'Is that a boy or a girl?' Duo asked himself. The person in question had his/her back facing Duo, as he/she was facing the blonde boy as they spoke. Long, lithe legs were attached to a rather scrawny body, a messy bundle of dark brown locks covered the boy/girl's head.

Duo was drooling.

'I hope I'm not turning straight.'

As Duo approached the two he could here the conversation they were currently engaged in.

"Come on Hee-chan, please come with me tonight, I don't want to go to the club on my own. Maybe we'll be able to pick up someone." Pleaded the blonde.

"Don't call me Hee-chan." Came a much softer, nasal reply, "It sounds too girly."

The blonde laughed.

"Can't help it Hee-chan, you look so cute when you're pissed off."

And it was at this point when Duo chose to interrupt the conversation. Placing his hand on the, much, shorter person's shoulder, he asked softly, with as much charm as he could muster.

"Excuse me, ojousan, could you please tell me where the office is?"

Looking down he was met with fierce cobalt blue depths, glaring death, but looking oh so cute.

"Ojousan?" The enraged figure questioned, "You think I'm female? Argh." And without another word, the small figure stomped away.

"Hee-chan, chotto matte!" The blonde yelled, but the brunette was already long gone.

Shifting his vision to the blonde, Duo blushed softly.

"Anou, sorry, did I offend your boyfriend?" He asked.

The blonde laughed for the second time that morning.

"My boyfriend? Heero is not my boyfriend, he's my step-brother." The blonde continued to laugh, "Oh, but that's mean of me, you're obviously new here. What's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell, and you are?" Duo asked, extending his hand to the smaller blonde.

"Quatre Raberba-Winner" The blonde replied, grasping the larger hand in a firm hand shake.

Duo sighed. "Since I managed to scare Hee-cha……I mean…Heero off….would you be able to show me where to go, Q-man?" He asked, running a hand through his long bangs.

"Sure." Quatre smiled, "Follow me"

Eventually, after receiving assistance from his new blonde friend, Duo was able to make his way to the school office and thus collected his time table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cursed both Trowa and Wufei twice over, as I again found myself passing the school office. I've been here before!! And I still can't find this classroom. What the hell am I going to do?? There goes the article….shot straight to hell because I couldn't find my classroom.

Rushing off in an alternate direction, I wasn't watching where I was going, thus not realizing that a person was approaching from the opposite direction before it was too late. The person fell to the floor with a curse, papers flying everywhere.

I looked down to apologize, only then realizing that it was the scrawny boy that I had met in front of the school. Leaning down, I offered the smaller boy a hand and then, upon the aid being accepted, proceeded in practically lifting the boy off the floor. The slight widening of dark blue orbs was the only indication of the shock felt by the obviously younger boy.

However, the orbs only remained wide for an instant before they lowered into a glare, while, at the same time, the smaller hand was snatched out of my grasp.

I was about to ask Heero for directions when suddenly a hand slid around his waist and he was pulled back towards a firm chest. I watched as the brunette looked up to see what had happened and, upon realization, as his eyes turned dark with anger.

"What the hell do you want Treize?" Asked the smaller boy.

"Nothing Heero-chan, just came to see how my little lover is." Treize purred in return.

I felt my skin pale when I learnt that the boy in front of me was already claimed by another. However, my worries were quickly abated with Heero's response.

"God, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you hard-headed prick." Heero hissed, "I have NEVER been yours nor will I EVER be yours. Now just le….."

The rest of Heero's response was cut off as Treize grabbed his chin and forced the younger boy against his chest.

This was just going too far, I mean enough's enough.

So before Treize was able to make contact with those pale lips, I pulled Heero out of his grasp and towards my chest; wrapping one arm around his waist, the other forcing his head to rest in the groove between my shoulder and torso.

"You heard the boy," I growled. "Now fuck off before I have to make this serious."

Treize's eyes widened only slightly in shock before he glared at me, his ice blue orbs growing dangerous.

"And what the hell could you do to me you little pansy?" He questioned, "You wouldn't be able to do anything but mess my hair you gay assed pansy."

I growled in response before swinging my right arm at his chest, managing to hit the large oaf hard enough that he was sent tumbling to the floor. The lackeys following him only stared at me in response, all of them too shocked or scared to lift a finger.

Releasing Heero from my embrace, I wrapped my hand around his upper arm, before dragging him through random hallways towards the one area I was sure of in the whole damned school. Towards the lockers. When we arrive, I pushed him against a locker, resting my hands on either sides of his head; and waited for him to regain his composure before talking to him.

"Are you okay Heero?" I asked, one hand moving to run through his hair. However, before it was able to make contact, the younger boy shivered and moved away from the unwanted contact. The atmosphere grew uncomfortable and I reached into my pocket, dragging out the misleading map from before.

"Ah," I fumbled, "Could you tell me where to find classroom, 1M6?" I asked, desperate to change the subject and thus create a lighter atmosphere.

Heero looked up at me for a second before righting himself and then walking away. I was about to question him in regards to what he was doing, but a near silent whisper of "follow me" stopped me.

Walking for a while, I realised that Heero must have had the same class, for when we arrive at the room not only did he lead me there, but he also opened the door and walked inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was definitely more interesting than I had ever thought it to be; I was invited to sit at Quatre's table and that automatically meant that I would also be sitting with Heero. 'Despite being brothers, well, half brothers, those two seem to get on exceptionally well.' I concluded before taking a seat and then proceeding to dig into my meal. I took one bite and grimaced; now I remember why I was so happy to leave high school.

Looking up from my meal, I tried to distinguish the areas in which this school was similar to the one I used to attend, but my thoughts were distracted when my eyes fell on Heero. He was sitting there quietly, listening to everything Quatre said to him. I think that I was being included in the conversation, but I was too distracted to even realize if I was.

I was returned to the real world when a hand rested on my shoulder, almost resulting in me jumping out of my skin. Turning around I came face to face with a student I had never seen before; but I knew that I had seen that face somewhere before. She looked life Wufei…..Now I am not dumb enough to say that all Asians look the same, they don't, but there was something about her that reminded me of Wufei. She had that same defiant look in her eyes, the same quiet yet fiery personality and the same proud aura.

"You're the one that pounded some sense into that big oaf aren't you?" She asked, a no-nonsense tone in her voice.

"Yes I am….."

"Meiran." She provided before calling out to one of her friends, "See Relena, Hilde, I told you that he was the one."

Two other girls made their way to the table, one looking at me for only a little while before moving her gaze on towards Heero. I followed her line of sight, just in time to see Heero shoot her a dark glare.

"That was amazing," The one referred to as Hilde stated, "How did you get the guts to do that?"

"Weren't you scared?" Asked someone out of the crowd that was slowly accumulating.

"Yeah, Treize is a big fish at this school, no one punches him without reason." Another voice stated.

"He was about to harm something I had my eye on," I gave as my way of explanation. Turning around to gage the reaction on Heero's face, I noticed that both he and Quatre had already left the table. Moving my eyes around the cafeteria, I realized that they must have left a while ago, because they were nowhere in sight; they hadn't even relocated to a different table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough. I tell you…I can't believe that I have returned to THIS kind of lifestyle. Now I remember why I was so overjoyed when I finally passed high school and was able to attend college.

Making my way out of the overly packed hallways, I retreated from the school and quickly made my way back to work, with a few quick stops along the way.

Upon making my way into the office, I quickly stormed Wufei's room to tell him all about my first day of hell.

"I can't believe you are making me do this Wufei," I grumbled as I sat down heavily in one of his chairs.

"Yeah yeah," He responded tiredly, "Look Duo, it basically comes down to this…no going to school, no article. No Article, no job. You understand now?"

"Yeah Wufei," I responded, "But I still hate this f…."

A knock at the office door interrupted my rant.

"Come in." Wufei beckoned.

"Ah, Mr Maxwell?" The secretary questioned.

"Yes, I'm here." I responded.

"There's a boy waiting for you outside, said he was a friend of yours."

I gave Wufei a puzzled look at that comment, before standing and stepping out of the office. Wufei's comment of "We will continue this in a week when you have further investigated your topic."

I nodded briefly, flipping him the bird, before I fully made my way out of the office. However, I hadn't got very far before I stopped suddenly. My eyes wide open in surprise and my mouth gapping; so wide I am sure that my jaw was hitting the ground.

"What are you doing here Heero?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that Minna-chan?? I hope you liked it…and I am soo sorry that I haven't updated this in ages…I feel so bad. –snuggles- I hope it was worth the wait.

-snuggles-

I love you all.

From Yume


End file.
